


Protect & Serve

by RensKnight18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Officer Ben - Freeform, Oral Sex, Rey and Rose witness a near accident, Rey cops a serve, Roleplay, Sex Party, cuffs and a gun, see what i did there?, tie me up Officer, witness statements, wrist restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: Rey and Rose witness a near accident. Enter Officer Ben Solo.~~Based (loosely) on my own real life experience x
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 15
Kudos: 81





	Protect & Serve

It happens in an instant, but an instant is all it takes for a life to change forever.

One minute she’s on the sidewalk gabbing with Rose about the awesome sex party, laughing with glee about trying the very first vibrator she’s purchased and the next - a screech of tyres stopping them in their tracks.

Rey freezes mid-sentence, two pairs of eyes now trained on the sound of hot tyres from the intersection not 5 metres away.

It happens in slow motion. A car paused cautiously, another flying up and over the hill and through without so much as a sideways glance. The speeding car swerves at the last minute, barely missing the front end of the other, racing past the two of them and on through the next intersection at the top of the hill with a police vehicle close behind.

Rey wonders why they aren’t chasing at speed, but in such narrow streets that would likely be even _more_ dangerous, and they probably wouldn’t catch them anyway.

And as quickly as it happens, it’s over.

Rey managed a quick glimpse at the driver and the first two letters of the registration plate, so at least that’s something, although it may not be enough for the police to go on. Still, has to be better than nothing?

Fingers shaking and heart racing Rey yanks her phone from her pocket, handing the bag to a stunned Rose. Opening a blank note pad she quickly types in everything she can remember.

She realises she’d been holding her breath the entire time, screaming out ‘STOP’ at one point as the unsuspecting driver slowly eased forward, placing the car directly in harm’s way - but they hadn’t heard.

Now they’ve pulled over, just past the intersection. She needs to go and check they’re ok.

‘ _Oh my god_ ’ Rose breathes. ‘He could’ve killed someone!’

‘Shit, Rosie!’ Rey turns and starts on down the road, calling over her shoulder. ‘I’ll go and make sure they’re ok!’

Rose nods, holding tight to the bag, other hand clutched to her chest. Mere seconds more and they would’ve been witness to an accident and possibly serious injury or even-

The other option doesn’t bear thinking about.

Racing to the car Rey gestures for the passenger to roll down the window, breathless from running. ‘Oh my god, are you ok? Is anyone hurt?’

The driver is stunned, the passenger much the same. But it’s not until Rey glances in the backseat that her heart truly stops.

A baby capsule.

 _Oh god._ There was a baby in the car.

‘Are you sure you’re ok? And the baby? What about the baby?’

The stunned passenger gets out to check the capsule, reassuring Rey their baby girl is thankfully fast asleep and has no idea what’s happened. They’re all ok, but they have to reassure her 3 times before she believes it.

‘We’re fine. But we appreciate you checking on us’

‘It’s no problem, really. I’m just glad you hesitated at the intersection, because otherwise…’ Rey can’t bear to say it, but she doesn’t need to. They all know how close they came to a drastically different outcome.

The woman laughs, sounding embarrassed. ‘Well, we weren’t sure we were going the right way. Is this Jackson Street, do you know?’

‘No’ Rey shakes her head. ‘Jackson is the next street over’

‘Oh. Thank you…’ the lady pauses, waiting for her name.

‘Oh, sorry. I’m Rey’

The woman smiles, arm reaching out to touch hers. ‘Thank you, Rey. What a lovely name. Well, we’d better get to my parents. They haven’t met this one yet’ she gestures to the baby in the rear and Rey can’t help but think - two seconds more and they might not have had the chance to meet her at all.

~~~

Rey fills Rose in just as the police vehicle from the chase slows to a stop beside them. Two officers exit the vehicle and Rey notices just how _tall_ the man is.

She’s always had a thing for tall men, probably because she’s so short. Not short so much, just average size. But this guy? _Massive._

His hair is dark and slightly wavy from what she can see and he towers over them both. His eyes are also dark, but they accompany a sweet, somewhat goofy, toothy smile.

He’s really quite handsome.

‘Afternoon ladies’ he says, with a voice as deep as a canyon. She could really use a voice like that to get off to later.

‘Uh, hi’ Rose smiles, bumping Rey’s side. Rey doesn’t even need to look to know she’s already setting the two of them up.

Yes, she’s single and yes, she’s sometimes lonely and yes, she desperately needs to get laid - _hence the vibrator_ \- but still. She knows nothing _about_ this man, except he’s tall and he’s hot and he looks exceptional in that tight, blue shirt and those well-fitted pants.

But she’s already _been_ with a lot of hot guys and they’ve all been duds, so…

Rey bumps Rose back as she smiles at - _Ben_. His nametag reads Ben Solo.

The woman accompanying him asks all the questions and Rey does her best to answer, recalling the events while glancing Ben’s way every so often. You know, just to make sure he’s still there.

And he is. Looking mighty fine _._

He’s freshly shaven, but she wonders if that’s only for the job? Maybe he’s usually hairy? She can imagine him with a beard the more she studies his face.

‘And did you happen to see the driver?’ Ben asks, her head turning back in his direction. The gun and cuffs holstered on his hip caught her eye but right, yes. The near accident. The reason Ben is here at all.

If she’s honest, she’s always found police sexy. Maybe it’s the uniform, because she does love a man in uniform, or maybe it’s the power thing, who knows? Whatever the reason, she’s finding Ben _exceptionally attractive_ right now.

He’s asking all sorts of questions and she _tries_ to focus and answer the best she can, she really does, but he’s quite the distraction.

‘Alrighty then. I think we have all we need for now’

‘And in case you’re wondering, Ben. Yes, Rey here is single’ Rose pipes up, earning a swift glare.

_God, he must think I’m so desperate._

‘Is that so?’ the woman (Kaydel) smiles, winking at Ben. ‘Well, well. Ben here is, too. We’re always on at him to find himself a good woman and settle down’

‘Yeah, yeah’ He’s flushing now, looking like he’d rather be anywhere else. ‘Sorry Rey, they’re always trying to set me up’

‘It’s fine’ Rey smiles, sensing a slight flirty nature in his response. He gives off this goofy vibe she’s just so attracted to. Maybe because she’s a goof herself. ‘Rose here is, too. Maybe we could go out on a date, you know, just to get them off our backs?’

Ben goes to say something before he stops himself, Rey watching as his eyes travel down her body then back to meet her own.

He smiles again. ‘Hell, why not. What have we got to lose?’

_Wow. That was too easy._

‘Guess you won’t be needing _this_ then’ Rose quips, swinging the vibrator bag cheekily behind her back, Rey desperately trying to shoosh her and make sure Ben doesn’t see.

Kaydel laughs, placing her notebook back in her top pocket. ‘Well then ladies, thank you for your time. Would you mind coming down to the station in a few days? Just to make your statement official? It’ll certainly help in our case against the driver’

‘Sure thing’ they reply in unison.

‘Ok, great. Ben here will give you his card and we’ll be in touch’

Rey blushes as Ben fishes his card from his top pocket, handing it to her with long, thick fingers. Months ago she wouldn’t have looked _twice_ at a man’s fingers and now she’s imagining just what those fingers could _do_ and the _places_ they could reach-

‘Thanks ladies. And Rey? Guess I’ll see you around’

Rey cocks her head, watching his ass as he leaves and _hot damn_. That man can sure fill those tight pants.

‘Yes, you will!’ Rose replies, earning herself a swift slap. ‘Bye Ben!’

Rey groans as soon as the car pulls out of sight. ‘Rose. I can’t’

‘Girl! This thing here?’ Rose holds up the bag, digging out the box and Rey hopes none of the neighbours are watching. ‘This right here, this is a fake dick. You my friend could have the real deal, which by the look of Ben’s tight pants is a _very big deal_ if you catch my drift, and you’re _not_ gonna text him for a date?? _Are you mad?!_ ’

Mad. Yes, she _would_ be mad not to text him. She’d be a first-class idiot, yet she’s still scared to cross that line.

What if she gets hurt again?

What if he’s just another dud?

What if-

‘I dunno’

‘Babe, he’s a cop, right. I mean, imagine the roleplays-‘

‘Ok, sold!’

‘Yes!’

Rey agrees to text him as soon as she gets home. _After_ she’s gotten off with her new toy, that is.

Priorities.

~~~

Ben lifts his eyes from between them to catch a peek at her face.

‘Come on, baby. I _know_ you have it in you’

Rey’s back aches from the multiple positions they’ve already been in and she’s nearing her third orgasm of the night, dinner now a distant memory as she lies handcuffed to her own bed posts.

She’s never had sex on a first date – _ever_ – and certainly never sex this _bloody_ _amazing._

‘Ben, I- I-‘

It’s a struggle to talk. A struggle to breathe.

‘Oh, now baby. Don’t you _dare_ say you can’t, because I know you can’

And she’s there – she’s _so close_ – but the cuffs are hurting her wrists and Ben? Seems the man could go all night.

 _Not_ that she’s complaining. This has been the best night of her life so far and she wouldn’t change it for the world.

Dinner, you ask? Dinner was great.

Ben took her out to a classy restaurant, they ate and talked for over two hours, finding they actually had a lot in common. Which somehow lead them to a goodnight kiss at the door then Rey tugging him inside and up the stairs, kisses placed on all available bare skin as they fumbled their way to the bedroom while dropping clothes throughout her apartment.

It’s the kind of hot sex you only see in movies and wonder if it could ever happen to you. And for Rey, it’s _absolutely, 100 percent_ happening.

And now, he’s going down on her.

With Ben still watching, she cries out his name as she comes again and that’s it. She’s done.

_Spent._

Licking his lips, she has to physically push him away before he crawls up the bed and releases her from the cuffs, kissing both her wrists as he rubs at the red marks.

‘Sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to hurt you’

‘It’s fine, Ben. Really. I’ll probably be feeling it tomorrow, but…’

‘But what?’

‘It was totally worth it’

He nuzzles at her ear, nipping and kissing and damn he really is the perfect man because, he’s a cuddler. His arms wrap around her waist and he holds her tight, clearly no intention to leave in a hurry.

‘Don’t you have work tomorrow?’ she sighs, loving the security of him.

‘No, thank fuck’ he breathes, breath warm against the back of her neck. ‘RDO’

Nice.

‘So, you’ll stay?’

Pulling her closer, he breathes her in. His hands smooth down her bare legs, his caress soft and soothing after a long, hot night of passion. She could easily fall asleep this way _every night_.

‘Are you asking me to stay?’

Rey considers her options, the possibility of more oral in the morning and wow, what a way that would be to wake up.

‘I am. I mean, if you want to? You should know I’ve never really done this before’

‘What? Had sex?’

They share a laugh.

‘Yeah, no. I’ve had plenty of sex. I mean _this_. Cuddling and…guys staying the night’

‘Well I won’t stay, if it makes you uncomfortable?’

‘No, that’s just the thing. I’m a little _too_ comfortable’

‘Mm. So you like my cuddles, is that what you’re saying?’

‘Yes’

‘And is that your official statement of tonight's events, Rey?’

Ugh. Why is that so hot?! 

Rey sighs in a state of bliss. It’s so hot when he sounds all official. She’s already in love and it hasn’t even been 24 hours.

'That's my official statement, Officer'

'And do you consent to me using your body...I mean, statement?'

'God, yes! Use me, Officer. Any time, anywhere. I consent to anything and everything'

This woman will be the death of him, Ben's sure of it.

‘Fuck, yeah. Well, how about you rest now and save that consent for the morning, huh?’ Ben breathes right against her ear, planting another soft kiss on her neck. ‘Because baby, you’re sure gonna need it’

**Author's Note:**

> Xxx


End file.
